Player
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: Alice Abernathy has never been known to settle down with just one person. When she gets caught up between three hot contenders, will she be able to keep them all happy? Or will she slip up?


**Author's Note: So let me just be clear here. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fiction that is of the crack variety meaning it's a bit ridiculous. But hell. I had a fun night writing this, and I hope you enjoy it anyway. Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature. (3 to be exact.) So, read, review, the usual. AND ENJOY THIS LOVELY PIECE OF (SEXUAL FEMMESLAHSH) AND LET ME KNOW ABOUT IT!**

* * *

><p><span>Player<span>

"So, let me guess. You and Rain tonight?" Carlos asked his best friend as he took a seat next to the dirty blonde. Alice had known him since their days in high school. She let loose a few low chortles as she hovered over her glass of single scotch whisky on the rocks as the music in the bar began to grow slightly louder.

"No actually."

"You two aren't out tonight? I thought your habits never changed, Abernathy." Carlos added, ordering just a straight beer from Betty the bartender. The African-American woman smiled at the pair, and then proceeded to stay around. Alice had been a customer at the _Sleaze _for a long time, and Betty had come to know her as a friend.

"I've got my eyes on someone else."

"Someone else? Aren't you and Rain a thing?"

"We're not exclusive." Alice looked down at the silver wrist watch on her right wrist. Half past ten. Carlos leaned in closer to Alice, black eyebrows knitting together in his forehead.

"You and she have been off and on for the past three months, and you're not in a relationship?"

"Ugh, God no. We're in it for the amazingly hot sex. You would know if you actually tried to make yourself available." Alice didn't even flinch when Carlos elbowed her.

"Hey, I like a certain type of woman and not just everything that has a decent sized rack, unlike you."

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous that every time since were became friends in junior year that I got the girl ninety-nine percent of the time. "

"I am not!" Carlos protested, frowning. Though what Alice had said wasn't a lie; he tried to get the girls, but then they just ended up befriending, if not sleeping with Alice later on. It wasn't good for his ego at all. He hadn't had a serious girlfriend since college. Sighing, he gave up.

"Besides, it doesn't help that you're in a bar almost completely filled with lesbians."

"Al, how the hell do you know that the women in here are gay?" Carlos asked, baffled. Alice cocked a brow, looking around.

"Just trust me. I know. Now listen, I appreciate the company, but seriously. Go next door, you'll find someone, I swear. And even if she has bisexual tendencies, just make sure she's a blo-" Alice stopped before she could finish her sentence. A blonde, tall, beautiful bombshell had walked into the bar, wearing a blue halter top, a short black skirt and four inch strappy heels. Alice couldn't help but to let her eyes wander up those pale legs, taking in her curves of her hips and breasts.

* * *

><p>"Hey, earth to Alice. Earth. To. Alice!" Carlos nudged her harder with his elbow, and Alice snapped out of it, her gaze falling from the woman who had taken a seat at the other side of the bar. She took back the rest of her Scotch and grinned.<p>

"All but that blonde over there."

"I thought you said you weren't into blondes."

"All but that one. Her name is Jill. I met her last week at the Crap Café when I went to get coffee. She's a cop."

"A cop?" Carlos sounded doubtful. "You sure about that one, Abernathy?"

"Look at her, Carlos. Way too hot to pass off." Alice brushed back some loose strands of hair from her piercingly blue eyes, and smirked.

"What about Rain?" He asked again insistently.

"She's working anyway. I'm going to have some fun tonight." ~

* * *

><p>"Al…" Jill's soft moan barely escaped her gloss covered lips as Alice held the woman against the wall of her apartment's front entranceway. The pair was both screamingly intoxicated; one with vodka martinis, the other with single Scotch malts. Heat grew between the two as Alice's hand lingered in between Jill's toned thighs. Deep down, Alice was glad she had worn a skirt. It made life so much easier. She wouldn't even have to undress her, though the mere idea of it turned her on even more, hoping for the next time. That was how Alice Abernathy did things; she was a tease beyond all teases. She'd do her worst to the other woman, and never ask for anything in return, leaving most in her quake. They almost always came back for a second 'date'.<p>

"You like that, huh?" Alice whispered in Jill's ear as she moved her experienced hands up the bright blonde's thigh, sliding her two fingers teasingly into her warmth before pulling them back. She repeated the process several times before meeting Jill's pained glance. "Beg for it."

"Alice, please…" The woman was already under Alice's control, wrapping a leg around Alice's thin hips, tugging her closer. Chuckles escaped Alice's lips and she then did what was begged for; sliding her hand forward, she used not two, but three fingers in Jill's warmth. It wasn't soon before long that she had the cop crying out her name as she hit blissful orgasm. Jill rested her head against Alice's shoulder as she attempted to recover. "That was…thank-you…"

"No need to thank me." Alice replied with a sly grin. She stepped back; Jill straightened her shirt and skirt and cleared her throat. "Just next time, bring the handcuffs."

"Prft, there's going to be a next time?" Jill asked.

"I don't see why not." Alice winked, showing her back to the front door. Jill remained in her personal space.

"You sure you don't want me to return the favour now?" She inquired, licking her top lip slowly. Alice hesitated for a second. It wasn't often that she let anyone do so, but she was tempted. Way more than just tempted. Taking in a breath, she shook her head.

"Next time. Save it for then. But remember; handcuffs." Alice winked yet again, and Jill walked out of the dirty blonde's apartment with a bounce in her step. Alice shut the door, grinning. The rush she got from seeing someone else pleased by her own hand was a thrill, something she couldn't explain, something that she loved to do. Jill was just another notch on Alice's metaphorical belt. Another very _successful _notch on her metaphorical belt. Alice had had her successes, and she had her failures. Sometimes being too drunk to remember someone's name was a weakness of hers. That was why she didn't go for women who were plain or otherwise unordinary. Jill was a cop with fine features, curves and blonde hair which made her stand out. Usually, Alice never went for them, but she was an exception. A damn good exception. ~

* * *

><p>"Yo, I tried calling you last night and you never called back. What the hell?" Rain asked bitterly as she took back a beer. She had come in later that afternoon to Alice's place, parking her motorcycle out front. Wearing a leather jacket along with leather trousers, she fit the part quite well, raven hair down to her chest. Alice shrugged.<p>

"Guess I didn't hear it since it was off."

"You with your phone off? Don't bullshit me."

"I wasn't blowing you off, Rain. I hung out with Carlos, and then went home. That was it."

"Whatever. I don't care, man. I'm just sayin'. A little pick me up after work woulda been nice. " She finished the bottle of Budweiser Alice had given her, setting it down on the granite counter top. She shifted in her spot, leaning over it towards the dirty blonde. "So, what do you say, huh? We hit it up, I go home, leave you exhausted, and you call me for my day off on Wednesday?"  
>"You know how I work, Rain." Alice retorted softly, finishing just a glass of water. "Once a week, that's it."<p>

"I dunno how you manage that. Once a week? That's fucking bullshit." Rain argued back. It was Sunday; the technical beginning of the week. "But fine. I'm in." The Latina shrugged off her heavy leather jacket, letting it sit on her stool. Alice's smirked returned. There was something about the fiery way that Rain went about daily life that she couldn't help but be attracted to.

Alice stretched out a bit, and then leaned forward over her island counter, hands on both sides of Rain's face as she pulled her into a crushing kiss. Rain hadn't expected it, and Alice took advantage, pulling her by the shoulders now up and over the counter. This time around, Alice owed Rain. Hands working skillfully, Alice soon had Rain sitting upright, and her biking trousers were soon down to her knees.

"Someone's hungry." Rain remarked, watching the blonde as she leaned back on the counter, her hands supporting her weight. Alice planted kisses down Rain's firm abdomen after lifting up the black tank top that was in the way.

"Missed you, what can I say?" Alice replied with her ever present smirk before she reached the soft triangle of hair between Rain's legs, tongue searching for her most sensitive spot. The Latina gasped, gripping the granite under her rough hands.

"Fuck, you always gotta go for that right away? What happened to the tease?" Alice then suddenly pulled up, meeting Rain's dark eyes.

"You want me to be a tease? Fine." She then pulled back up entirely, leaving her hanging. Rain scowled, and then jumped down off the counter. She was a few inches shorter than Alice, but that didn't stop her from pushing the dirty blonde up against the wall.

"I want you to finish the fuck up. In your bed. Now."

"Demanding are we? Last time I checked, this was my go at owing you. Not what you want? Then get the hell out of my apartment." Alice growled back. This was a direct challenge, and Alice was willing to go for it. It almost always led to something hot and angry between them.

* * *

><p>Rain held Alice by the collar of her tee shirt, breath hot and heavy against her skin. "Fine." She let her go, but not before pulling the taller woman into a harsh kiss, nipping her upper lip rather hard. A gasp escaped Alice's lips and she shook her head.<p>

"You are bad." She replied, simply dropping to her knees as the soldier leaned back against the wall, effectively reversing their positions. Legs apart, Rain put her arms behind her head, relaxing as Alice began to go down on her, using both the armada of her tongue and her fingers, rubbing sucking and biting occasionally. Rain felt the sweat build up on her forehead as she shut her eyes tightly. Alice was incredibly experienced. Sure, they had been an off and on thing for the past three months, but never before had Rain felt like she could make it up to Alice in the same calibre.

"Fuck…" Rain panted, hips bucking forward. Alice purposely began to hum as she lingered around inside Rain's core with her tongue. It didn't take much to get Rain off, and soon she was mumbling something in Spanish under her breath as Alice finally rose to her feet. "Al," She began, using the nickname that Alice was quite all right with. "How the fuck do you do that?"

"Practice." Alice winked, forcing a kiss between them. Rain almost balked a little. Tasting herself on Alice's tongue was something that she found slightly odd. "Lots and lots of practice."

"You are one dirty whore." Rain smirked, gently pushing Alice by the shoulder, tugging up her pants, adjusting the belt.

"I'm not a whore, else you would be broke in a night."

"Whatever. Look, can we please meet up again on Wednesday?"

"I'll think about it." Alice teased back sighing in contentment as she watched Rain gather her jacket and helmet, giving a mock two-fingered salute before walking out of the apartment door. Alice waited, watching out the window until she saw Rain get on her big Harley and pull out of the parking lot before going to relax on the couch. She worked during the day, working minor security detail for Umbrella Corporation watching monitors all damn day. Boring as hell, but it paid surprisingly well, and she had her nights and weekends off. It was a start, though she imagined she could make it higher someday. Yawning, Alice flipped on her television, and kicked her feet up. Rain was a casual fuck buddy since they met through work a quarter of a year ago, and ever since, they had hit it off. But there was something lacking, something that Alice felt was missing in their on and off again thing, and that was why she liked going out, seeing what her other options were, like Jill. No one ever had to find out, and it wasn't like Carlos was going to rat her out anytime. Carlos didn't care as long as she was safe. And as far as Alice was concerned, she was doing just fine. She had Rain wrapped around her little finger, and Jill was just slowly starting to fall into her trap. Life was good. ~

* * *

><p>"So? Feels like it's been forever since we've hung out, Alice." Carlos' calm voice came to Alice's ears. They were at the bar again as usual on Saturday night. It had been a week since she had even called to talk to him as well. She felt bad, but work had picked up with new people that she had to train to do her job as well as show around the mega huge skyscraper that Umbrella had, towering above the rest of Raccoon City. <em>Sleaze<em> had no other customers inside yet, and the club still had its purple and pink overhead lights on, creating a soft, atmosphere with no music on. Betty always let the pair of them in early, knowing that they just liked the time to talk and gossip.

"I know, work got pretty crazy. But uh, any luck with the ladies?" Alice asked with a brow raised. Carlos for once returned the smile.

"I did actually. Met a woman last night who agreed to go out with me tomorrow for lunch."

"What's her name?" Carlos paused, nodding towards where Betty was drying off shot glasses.

"Wait, you and…no!"

"Yep."

"Betty, what on earth's gone through your head?" Alice called out to her dark haired friend. She turned around, chuckling.

"Hey, you're doubtin' him. He's a pretty good guy. I mean, you're friends with him."

"Yeah, I know." Alice replied, playfully punching his shoulder. "You two have fun tomorrow."

"We will." Carlos answered as Betty brought them their usual starting drinks; two beers, and a basket of bar nuts. "So, how'd you and Jill turn out? And Rain?"

"Jill was nice. And Rain and I are fine."

"She doesn't know?"

"No and she's never going to." Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"Girl, you better watch out with this two timing business." Betty added, looking at the clock. It was now four o'clock; happy hour had begun. People began heading inside. "One of these days," She paused, leaning down to talk to them as the music started. "It will come back to bite you in the ass."

"Betty, you've known me for years. Nothing ever comes back to bite me in the ass." Alice replied arrogantly. She felt it was true; none of her romantic endeavours had failed her yet. Betty simply rolled her brown eyes. She knew that eventually, Alice would get caught. One of these days… ~

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, Carlos had kept mostly to himself, exchanging more conversation with Betty than Alice, which led the blonde to drinking more than usual. Three beers, two Scotch malts, and a rum and Coke later, Alice was fairly drunk. She wasn't the obnoxious sort, but rather the flirtatiously and honest variety. She sat for a while, checking her phone. She had a text from Jill saying she wouldn't be able to make it out to the bar due to a late case at work. "So much for that." Alice sighed. Carlos turned back finally as Betty had to go make more drinks and gave her a concerned look.<p>

"What's up?" He asked, voice louder over the now booming music.

"Jill got held up at work." She slowly made her way to stand up, grabbing her keys. However, Carlos snatched them back.

"You are way too drunk to drive. Go walk home, Abernathy."

"Oh come on, I'm f-f-ine." Alice protested, crossing her arms. She felt slightly out of it, but she was sober enough, so she thought.

"You're not fine. And besides, you live two blocks away. I'll drive it home for you. Just go, get outta here."

"Ugh. You suck."

"Yeah well, I care. Now go." Alice begrudgingly went, scowling until she was out of the club. She really wished she had brought a jacket with her. Oh wait. Her jacket was in her truck. Shivering slightly as the night air hit her, she crossed her arms above her chest. Why did she have to wear just the usual black tee shirt and jeans? Goosebumps prickled on her skin as the breeze picked up, blowing hair back into her face. She kept her head down, knowing how to get back to her apartment with ease even when intoxicated. With years of practice, Alice had perfected the drunk walk home. However, what she failed to see was someone else walking her way. Bodies collided, Alice was knocked back onto her ass, hitting the sidewalk hard. She looked up after catching the rest of herself with her arms. "I'm sorr-"

The sight before Alice had rendered her speechless. A pair of long pale legs stood before her, wearing black heels. Her blue eyes travelled up the rest of the figure to where the woman's curvy thighs met a black skirt. Next was a button down shirt in a shade of light electric blue with a few of the buttons let down to reveal quite the amount of cleavage. Then, Alice continued her gaze, mouth hanging open slightly as she met the woman's face. She had long, flowing red hair that reached her chest. It was fairly straight, blowing in the wind slowly. Her face was another story with a soft smirk, and green olive-like eyes. Alice looked and soon a hand was in front of her.

"Sorry about that." The woman said apologetically, her voice calm, soothing almost. Alice took her hand and the woman helped her up. Alice awkwardly chuckled, brushing back her dirty blonde locks from her own face, though the wind didn't help much.

"I should uh, be the one who's sorry. I uh…shoulda just kept my head up, but um…" The redhead furrowed her brows a little. Clearly the woman was either drunk, stunned or a combination of both.  
>"Hey, trust me, it's fine." Her gaze met the blonde's and it held for a lengthy moment. Neither woman said anything, but there was a form of mental communication. Alice couldn't tell what it was, but the way the redhead was holding her little smirk had her melting. She was extremely attractive, and held an air of confidence about the way she carried herself. This woman was Alice's definition of a sex goddess. Another moment passed, and Alice then realised she was still holding onto the other's hand. Dropping it, she let her own hang by her side.<p>

"Sorry, I mean…" Their gazes met again.

"I'm Claire." She introduced herself with a smile. Alice chuckled awkwardly as that same hand was offered yet again, this time for a handshake.

"Alice." She replied, voice a little gravelly. "You uh, just heading in?" She motioned her head to the club as she took her hand back again, fingers lingering slightly. _Come on, Abernathy, don't be a fool. _  
>"Yeah, actually. Care to join me?"<p>

Alice felt her heart skip a beat. "Y-yeah, sure, I'd love to. I mean," Alice attempted to finish her sentence, but already, Claire was taking long strides towards _Sleaze_, her heels clacking on the concrete. Alice turned around, her head feeling much clearer than before. Maybe the fall had sobered her up a bit. Whatever it was, she was able to walk straight, head up with the wind against her face now. If that didn't help, perhaps it was the view she now had of Claire from behind. Alice felt her primal instincts rising. She had to have this woman, and by the way they had interacted, she prayed in her head that Claire would be interested in her just as much. ~

* * *

><p>"So, Alice, you live around here?" Claire asked, sipping a Rhode Island Iced Tea slowly. Alice nodded, simply drinking a glass of water. She did not need to become more intoxicated. Not yet anyway, not when Claire was still on her first drink.<p>

"Yeah, I live uh, two blocks away in an apartment." She replied, smiling. Claire's eyes never left her face as the two sat a table. Alice caught Carlos glancing her way a few times, and then he gave her a wink once he got up from the bar. All he could see was Alice, and not the woman she was sitting with. It was getting late, nearing midnight. "How about you?"

"I work for a company a few streets up, and live on the east side of town." Claire sipped more of her drink, eventually finishing it as one of the waitresses came by to take it away. Alice recognised the brunette as a British girl named Crystal. Giving her a slight wave, Crystal paused at their table.

"You like anything else, Alice? Or are you done sobering up?"

"Just…a one malt Scotch on the rocks." Crystal rolled her eyes, taking their glasses.

"And you?" Crystal looked at Claire.

"Another Rhode Island, please and thanks."

"Got it." She then left the pair alone again, and Alice felt the tension ease away as the Brit left. She and Crystal almost hooked up once, but Alice in time had realised how much she didn't like the woman's accent. It got on her nerves after a while.

"So, uh, Claire, you um…" Alice stammered again. Why was this so hard? She wasn't even that drunk anymore. She was normally way more confident than this. "You single?" She managed to say finally, quickly.

"Oh, uh, yeah, actually. Relationships haven't been my strong point in life. Work and the bills come first, but…" She leaned forward, and all Alice could look at was the busting cleavage. _Focus, Abernathy, _she mentally scolded herself, and made her eyes meet Claire's green ones. "What about you?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't single." Alice quipped back, her confidence coming to her now.

"Same goes for me." Claire kept close, and even as Crystal brought them their drinks, they kept their eyes locked. "Listen, your place sounds closer than mine. How about after this round, we head back to yours? Because I think I'd like to get to know you a little better, and having this atmosphere in here makes that difficult."

Alice quickly took her Scotch and downed it without a second gulp. Claire sat back, teasingly taking her time with her drink, sipping it slowly. Alice felt her heart pounding in her head, her chest throbbing. How on earth had she managed to get this woman to make the first move was beyond her drunken mind. "I think that sounds like a great idea." Alice's smirk returned to her lips as she sat back in her chair, arms crossed. Oh things were bound to get interesting now. ~

* * *

><p>Interesting was the understatement of the year. By the time Claire had finished off her drink, she was a little buzzed. Alice had her Scotch and that was enough to get her confidence back. They were at her apartment in no time, and the second the door was closed and bolted, Alice was pushed up against it, Claire hungrily going after her lips. This was not what Alice was used to. She was used to starting things, making moves and dominating in the bedroom. Claire though was taking control, and Alice was letting her. She couldn't help but let the redhead do what she pleased. Clothes began to disappear, Alice's hands ripping off buttons from Claire's blue shirt. It was tossed to the floor as the pair stumbled in the dark to her bedroom. Kisses heated up between them, growing hungrier and hungrier until Alice was pushed down onto her queen sized bed, Claire shimmying out of her skirt before straddling the thinner woman's hips. Alice couldn't help the amount of eye candy that was before her. Naked now, Claire was a complete sex goddess in Alice's eyes. Curvy, but toned with the fiery red hair had Alice's breath caught in her throat as the woman leaned down, kissing her again, tongue asking to be let in. Alice of course responded, and they melded together. Alice kicked her jeans and underwear off, shirt tossed off her head by Claire. Fully unclothed, the heat built between the two women furiously as Claire let her hands caress Alice's slim figure over and over, hands pausing over the swell of her breasts, fingers toying her nipples. Alice tried to take control, but she couldn't. This was just too much to handle. Claire met her gaze, and moved down to whisper in her ear. "You like that, huh?" Claire whispered, nibbling her earlobe slightly. Alice tensed, shivers down her spine. Her ears were a spot that no one but herself had known to be an erogenous zone.<p>

"Damn…" Alice said through gritted teeth. She didn't want it to work like this, but Claire had somehow become like her kryptonite. She couldn't resist. "…you."

"Not used to this, huh?" Claire whispered back as she slowly allowed a hand to slither its way down to Alice's waist line, teasing along her skin.

"How could you tell?"

"The way you haven't tried to resist at all." Claire's voice remained hot and heavy in Alice's ear, and she closed her eyes, swallowing.

"I can't help it…"

"Mmm, clearly…" Claire grinned, her hand venturing closer to Alice's warmth. She slowly sat up, then moved back, kissing her cheek, lips, collarbone, chest, settling for a nipple here and there while her hand slid up and in. Alice groaned with the feeling. The redhead had at her, moving her hand faster and faster, her thumb even taking in some of the action against her clit. Alice soon found her breathing increased, heart rate through the roof. Claire planted her lips back against her own, and before Alice could even open her eyes again, she felt the rush of ecstasy roll through her body as she hit her climax. Claire chuckled deeply, feeling just how dripping wet the blonde had become, all because of her.

* * *

><p>Claire pulled back, lying on the bed. She was still wearing red and black lingerie, and only now had Alice noticed it. "You gonna let me return the favour?" Alice asked, arching a brow. If this was how things were with Claire, then maybe she could get away with it.<p>

"Oh, no. You know how it is. I want you back for more." Claire then got off the bed and Alice couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "What's so funny?" She asked, slowly beginning to dress.

"You remind me of me, Claire. I did the same thing to people before."

"Well, now you've gotten a taste of your own medicine." She replied with a smile as she adjusted her hair after pulling on her skirt. Alice leaned up against her headboard.

"Guess I have. So uh, call me sometime?" Claire paused, grabbing a pen and Post-it out of her purse.

"How about you call me, we meet at _Sleaze_, and we'll go from there. All right?" She said, scribbling down her name and cell number before grabbing her heels. She paused in the bedroom doorway. "Thanks for this. You're something special, Al." and with that, the redhead had left the premises. ~

* * *

><p>"So, how'd last night go?" Carlos asked. Alice shifted her phone to her other shoulder, sipping on a cup of coffee, smoking a cigarette in the other.<p>

"Carlos, I swear to God, the woman that I literally bumped into, Claire, she's…never in my life have I let someone else run the show, in _my _apartment never the less. She was hot!"

"Glad you had fun."

"Hey, how did dinner go with Betty?"

"Oh, it was great. Italian place on the south side. She loved it. We had pasta and wine, and then went out by the river…she kissed me."

"Aw! That's too cute!" Alice mused, taking a drag off her cig. "Guess she's giving you a fair shot then, huh?"

"Yeah. And unlike you, we're taking it slow. Like normal people."

"Hey. This is normal. It's just called hooking up, and it's like dating, except you don't take it slow. Easy enough. No strings attached."

"Sure, sure, Al. But just watch out."

"Carlos," She paused, sipping coffee now. "I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say. So, next Saturday night as usual?"

"I'll be there." ~

* * *

><p>The next week had come and past. It went by quickly for Alice who seemed to be distracted at work. She ignored phone calls on her personal cell phone, most were from Rain anyway. Alice didn't want to see her, though she met up with Jill for casual coffee at the Crap Café again by complete coincidence. Things were going good, and by the time Alice had arrived at <em>Sleaze<em>, Carlos and Betty were chatting it up like love struck teenagers. Carlos gave a wave, and she took her seat next to him.

"You two are cute, you know that?" She grinned, glancing to Betty who had gone off to serve others their drinks.

"So, who did you invite out tonight?"

"Claire."

"So soon?"

"You haven't seen her. Trust me. You'd have her all the time if you could."

"What about Jill?"

"I met up with her for coffee earlier in the week."

"And Rain?"

"Uh….haven't really talked to her in a while."

"Alice, you know the temper that woman has is pretty bad, right?"

"She'll deal with it." Alice dismissed it, glancing around as she hoped to catch sight of Claire when she arrived. The club was booming as usual, lights flickering, and people dancing and drinking. It was growing on to about nine o'clock when Claire finally arrived. By this time though, Carlos had taken a call from work and he was needed out on the job for an emergency. Letting him go, Alice then had a barstool empty beside her. Claire easily took advantage of it, sliding into the seat. She was wearing electric blue again, though this time in the form of a cocktail dress, yet again giving a decent view of her thighs.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey." Alice smiled. "First round's on me."<p>

"Actually, I'm all right. I was wondering if you'd just want to skip the drinks, and get out of this place." Alice paused, and thought about it for a moment.

"Well, we could do that, but this is what I spend my Saturday nights doing, to be honest. Just one round? I'll pay." Alice offered, but then her eyes widened as she caught sight of a very, very familiar blonde woman walking into the place. She was dressed up in a purple top, wearing ripped dark jeans and those famous strappy heels that belonged to no one else but Jill Valentine. _Crap._

"Hey, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Claire's auburn brows came together in the middle of her forehead. Alice's breath hitched as she and Jill shared glances from across the club. Where was Carlos when she needed him? Gone for work, that was where. _Double Crap._

"I'm uh…" Alice paused. _Oh no. Could this get any worse?_

Oh, but it could. Alice turned, hearing a door slam and a pair of angry footsteps hurrying to her direction. They were heavy, and belonged to someone wearing boots. Claire's looked changed as she saw another woman sit down next to Alice, and roughly push her shoulder.

"What the fuck is this, Abernathy? Turns out Crystal wasn't bullshitting me!" Rain Ocampo spat, glaring at the redhead. "Since when in the hell are you into gingers?"

"Excuse me?" Claire hissed back. Jill continued to make her way over, curiously glancing at the situation.

"Ladies, uh, can we maybe um…oh, Jill. Hi." Alice froze. She was most definitely caught, red-freaking-handed. Jill looked between Claire and Rain.

"This is one interesting situation. I'm guessing you two are involved with Alice here too?" A pair of nods came from both women. Alice was growing more and more uncomfortable whether it was with the glare that Rain's dark eyes was burning into the back of her skull, the confused look on Claire's face, or Jill's oddly calm behaviour. She wasn't sure. But this was bad. Really bad.

"Listen, we should…" She saw Betty shake her head. "Take this outside, okay?"

"Fine." Rain hissed, heading out first. Claire then went as did Jill. Alice trailed behind, mulling over in her head what she was going to tell them all. She had a choice to make. ~

* * *

><p>"Don't even! Al and I have been a thing for four months! Bitch, don't even think your one night stand can make it right!" Rain argued, growling as she was getting up in Claire's face. "Bitches like you think you can run this place…"<p>

"Hey! Keep it calm!" Jill tried to intervene, letting her cop side out. At least if they were going to have a confrontation, she'd like to keep it assault charge free. Rain back down, for the time being. All three women turned as Alice herself walked out of the bar. She shrugged on her leather jacket and stuff her hands in her light blue jeans' pockets. Leaning back, she chewed on a tooth pick out of a nervous habit when she didn't have her smokes on her.

"All right. You've got some explaining to do, Alice." Jill stated, beginning it all.

"Well, I uh…I never set myself into committed relationships, and I'm sorry, but I was semi-seeing all of you. At once." Alice let the cold, hard truth hit the floor. Better to come clean and fess up than to lie and lie again, burying her into a hole. Jill's green eyes darted between them. Rain looked disgusted, Claire looked oddly calm, and Jill was a little hurt. She nodded.

"Well, I don't like to get involved with this sort of thing." She said bluntly, shifting her purse on her shoulder. "So, keep it clean. I'd rather not have to be on call to arrest either of you two. Alice, this is all on you. Your choice." She glanced between Rain and Claire before walking off to the back parking lot. Alice knew Jill was off her list then since she butt-out first. This left her Rain and Claire.

Rain held her glance, shaking her head. "If you know what's good for you, you'll forget about this ginger, and come crawling back to me, _puta._" She glared between the two, shrugged up on her jacket and then stormed off, shoving past Claire as she did so.

"Well then." Claire looked at Alice who held an awkward half-smile which was really just a quirking on her lips. "I guess there was more to you than I thought."

"I uh…yeah. I guess I'm learning my lesson the hard way, aren't I?" Alice said voice soft and defeated. Claire crossed her arms as the breeze picked up.

"Listen, as far as I'm concerned, as long as you pick one of us, that's a decision I'm all right with, even if it's not me. Triple timing's pretty bad." Claire started to walk out to the parking lot. She turned before reaching the end. "But Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Know that I'm still interested." ~

* * *

><p>Another week had past, and Alice had spent it considering each woman she had gotten herself involved with. It was messy, and for a while, she almost considered just not bothering. She was not a committed person. Relationships and Alice Abernathy did not mix. Well, maybe they did. She made her decision, and then invited her out to the bar that night to make it official. Things were going to change, and for the better.<p>

"So, Alice, I heard from Betty that you got found out the other night." Carlos greeted his best friend with the usual vigor, giving her a curious look. Now that he and Betty were officially an item, nothing wasn't shared between them. It of course, was before bar hours, and the room was silent for once.

"Yeah. It wasn't that pleasant."

"So what's the deal? Did you actually end up with one of them?"

"Actually, yes. Yes I did."

"Wait, Abernathy, you're not fooling me, are you?"

"Would I lie to you, Carlos?"

"Well no, but still. You in a relationship? How serious is it?" Carlos asked curiously. This was by far the most intriguing thing that was happening in his best friend's life and he wanted to know who she had chosen to actually be loyal to for once.

"It's as serious as it can be right now."

"Nuhuh. I refuse to believe that _Alice Abernathy_ is in a relationship. What is this?"

"You'll just have to wait and meet her. She's supposed to be here right – " Alice stopped, hearing the door open across the bar. "Right on time." She grinned, eyes darting to her wrist watch. She was glad her woman of choice was on time, looking fabulous. Carlos' brown eyes widened at the sight, then gave Alice a slight punch to the arm as the woman approached them.

"Okay, gotta give you credit for that one, Al."

"Carlos," She paused, just as she was receiving a kiss from the woman who was wearing the same dress the last time; electric blue as always, complimenting her bright red hair. She took a seat next to Alice, and smiled brightly as she took Alice's hand in hers. "This is Claire, my _girlfriend._"


End file.
